Romanogers collection
by kayllahs
Summary: Collection of Romanogers stories inspired by musics, movies and TV shows request accepted
1. Say you won't let go

**S T O R Y · O N E**

**S A Y · Y O U · W O N ' T · L E T · G O**

Steve stood on the stage before his whole family and friends. A smile played on his lips as his eyes never left his wife's beautiful green eyes he so loved getting lost into. "Thank you so much everyone for coming here tonight." He smiled. "I can't believe why we're here tonight. I can't believe that we've been married for ten long years and that we still haven't had enough of each other."

"Ew!" Shouted the little boy of six years old who were sitting beside Steve's wife. A laugh was heard from everyone amused by the boy's antics.

Steve laughed. "Thank you, James." He said wiggling his glass towards the table in the center of the room. "Anyway, I think I should recall memories that mostly all of you have already heard but heh, who can be against a little throwback?"

"I'm always going to remember the night we met. It was unexpected and I just can't seem to forget it. That night, Bucky literally had to drag me to the party, to Tony's party. Well, anyone who has been to one of the Tony Stark's parties knows how it is. I can't thank Bucky enough for dragging me there that night because if he hadn't I wouldn't have met the woman I have the huge pleasure calling my wife today."

_I met you in the dark, you lit me up_

"It was in a corridor, she thought I was somebody else and she kissed me. Now, I don't know if you can say that it was stupid of me because she was a total stranger but I kissed her. We broke apart when someone turned on the light of the corridor and I think that's around when her fist and my nose met." A bunch of laughs were heard from the people present into the room.

"She excused herself and took me to the kitchen to get some ice for my bleeding nose, thank you honey." He said with a chuckle and wiggled his glass again but this time towards his wife. "We talked and talked, and I don't know something just clicked between us you know what I mean?"

_You made me feel as though I was enough_

"Then later, she was the one who had to drag me to dancefloor. We were immediately careless with each other and it's insane because I immediately trusted her, it felt as if I had always known her. Does that mean that I had met my soulmate?"

_We danced the night away, we drank too much_

"We then ended up in the bedroom she was staying in, we drank again and again until we could no more. I will, however, spare you what happened after drinking too much."

_I held your hair back when / You were throwing up_

"As drunk as I was, I couldn't just let her go come home alone. I helped her into her house and well, we ended up in the bathroom with her head into the towel bowl."

People laughed at Steve's statement, his wife shook her head while his son clasped over his stomach as he laughed. The blonde haired man continued his speech. "Then she looked at me and I swear to God she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. She was with messy hair and her makeup had disappeared. In that this disastrous state she looked so young, so carefree, so pretty."

_Then you smiled over your shoulder / For a minute, I was stone-cold sober_

"I helped her into bed and no, nothing happened. I'm not like that." He smiled.

_I pulled you closer to my chest_

"She wanted me to spend the night at her house, she didn't want me to go home because of my drunkenness."

_And you asked me to stay over_

"I accepted, told her to sleep and I watched her for a moment." He said watching over the crowd and saw his wife's eyebrow lift up in surprise. "Yeah, that's kind of creepy."

_I said, I already told ya / I think that you should get some rest_

"But hey, I was just a young boy who met a beautiful girl and who unknowingly fell in love with her."

_I knew I loved you then_

"The following days and weeks, we talked and talked some more. I knew I had fallen in love with her but I was too much of a chicken to admit it out loud."

_But you'd never know_

"I almost slipped it out at some points. You know, when you're laying together, cuddling and holding one another you just want to express your feelings. I was so scared to tell her, so much scared that she was the one to say I love you first."

_'Cause__ I played it cool when I was scared of letting go_

"And just like the idiot I am, I fled away. Took me long to get brave enough to face her again. I went to her house and told her everything about my feelings for her, about my cowardice.'

_I know I needed you / But I never showed_

"I told her I wanted to be with her till the end of time. I wanted and I still want to see the world change by her side."

_But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

"There is one thing I asked her in exchange. To never let us go, to never let me go."

_Just say you won't let go / Just say you won't let go_

"Last Tuesday it was our official 10th anniversary and I told myself I would treat you like you are the most important person in the world which you are, for me."

_I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed_

"I wanted to make you happy and to make our tenth anniversary count. I made her breakfast which kind of happen a lot but still it counted."

_I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head_

"I took James and Natalia to school even though they begged me to stay with her for our special day."

"We would've of made it perfect!" James said loudly as he put his hands around his mouth.

_And I'll take the kids to school_

"Yes, of course." Steve said with a smile. "I dropped them off and I went home. I had told her that I was going to take her somewhere."

_Wave them goodbye_

"And boy, when I came home I was met by the most beautiful woman I have such deeply feelings for. She had wore the exact same dress she has when we met and it still fitted her like a glove. I would never be thankful enough to Tony for dragging me to his penthouse."

_And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

"The moment she looked at me, I immediately saw it. That beautiful smile she had that night was still playing on her lips. Her eyes still shone the same."

_When you looked over your shoulder_

"I still felt like that young boy that didn't know what would happen to him."

_For a minute, I forget that I'm older_

"I just wanted to take her hand, pull her to me, put on our song and dance with her. Hell, I always want to be dancing with her."

_I wanna dance with you right now_

"Honey, even after ten years you look as beautiful as ever. You still manage to surprise me and to take my breath away."

_Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever_

"Our days together are far from coming to an end. I will never let go you if you never let go of me. Each upcoming days will be more amazing."

_And I swear that everyday'll get better_

"When I'm with you, darling, I still feel like I'm that young boy. I feel like I'm in the clouds, that I am dreaming because that's what being with you feels like."

_You make me feel this way somehow_

"I love you so much, Natasha. I love you more than I ever did."

_I'm so in love with you_

"I think, no I hope you know just how much I love you and how much I care about you."

_And I hope you know_

"I love to be loved by you. Your love is better than anything in the world and I could never get enough if it."

_Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold_

"Now, after ten long years with you I look back to the way we used to be and I can't believe just how much we've changed for the better together."

_We've come so far my dear / Look how we've grown_

"I hope that we get to spend the following years together. I want to see how much we can still change together in ten years, in twenty years and until the day we die."

_And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old_

"I love you so much that I would never be able to let go of you. I don't want you to fall out of love for me and I know you promised me to never stop loving me but I am constantly anxious that you'll leave me."

_Just say you won't let go_

"But you being the amazing woman you are you always make me feel at ease and only you can calm my anxiousness."

_Just say you won't let go_

"You are such an easy-going person who is an amazing mother and person. You are so great that I want to live with you after we're buried."

_I wanna live with you / Even when we're ghosts_

"I would never thank you enough for giving me the most precious things in the world; our children. I would never thank you enough for being the most incredible wife a man could ask for."

_'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_

"I will love you to end of times. I'm with you till the end of the line."

"Hey!" Bucky protested with his hands up in the air.

_I'm gonna love you 'til / My lungs give out_

Steve and Natasha laughed as they both looked at Bukcy with an 'oops' look. The blonde haired man smiled and his eyes found his wife's again. "I will be with you for as long as you want me by your side."

_I promise 'til death we part like in our vows_

"Now, I hope this little speech, which was fully written by me," He winked. "Made you happy and made you realize just how much you mean to me."

_So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows_

"Nat, it's you and me until death snd beyond." He gave her his boyish grin. "Well, that was kind of creepy."

_Finally it's just you and me 'til we're grey and old_

"I love you." He smiled. "Nobody but you."

"If you don't kiss him, I will!" Tony shouted and everyone urged Natasha to go up on the stage.

The woman smiled and raised up from her chair. She took hold of her dress and pulled it up slightly so she could walk better. She walked up to the stage and grabbed his head pulling his head towards her as she smashed their lips together.

"I love you, Steve."

"I love you, Natasha Rogers."

* * *

**Words count:** 1932

**Inspired by:** Say you won't let go by James Arthur

**Thoughts:**


	2. Love and battles

**S T O R Y • T W O**

**L O V E • A N D • B A T T L E S**

**_Denmark, 2017_**

"_Nat, when I'm making a promise to you I'm dead serious." He had told her. "When all of this madness is over I'll be there for you, I'll keep you safe and sound because I care about you."_

_She looked up to him and grabbed his neck as she pulling her lips on his. _

"_Nat-" He said after kissing her for a moment but she interrupted him. _

"_Shh, don't say anything." She told him before resuming their kiss._

**_Wakanda, 2018_**

Steve and Natasha looked at each other with despair and hope. Despair to have to fight again for the world, to fight against an unknown enemy coming straight from space. Hope, oh, how much they hoped to win this one more battle so they could stop running from the governments and settle down. They were both standing in the room the king T'challa had provided them to change for the upcoming battle with this alien Bruce had told them about, Thanos or whatever his name was.

"Natasha," Steve began. "I want you to promise me to keep going if I happen die today."

She looked at him as if he had said something dumb, which he actually had. He always was the positive guy who cheered up everybody, he never was talking about the worst that could happen to him or anybody else. She shook her head in disagreement. "Don't. Don't say that. We are going to be okay, you hear me?"

"I know, I know." He assured her. "It's just that… Right now our lives are pretty crazy and I don't know how to stop this madness or even how to slow it down. I never knew I was signing up for this."

"Are you starting to regret your decision of becoming a hero?" She asked him while looking straight in his eyes. "Of meeting the team? Meeting me?"

"No, I would never regret that. I meant that I am tired of running and fighting for nothing." He shook his head looking down at his feet. "Not that I want something back, it's just… I'm getting tired."

"Of what?" She asked him.

"Everything."

"Even us?"

"There's no-" He stopped mid-sentence refusing to say something he didn't know because they never talked about it. "Look, I know there are some things we need to talk about and I can't stay a-and neither can you." He lifted his eyes to look into hers. "Just please, let me hold you for a little longer now before we go risking our lives again."

Natasha nodded and wrapped both of her arms around Steve who did the same before burying his head in her hair. They stopped talking and held each other for maybe the last time, for all they knew they could be dead in an hour.

"No matter what happens, you'll never be alone Natasha." Steve said after a few minutes of silence. "My heart is with yours, so even if we're apart, you'll _never_ be alone."

**_Denmark, 2017_**

_He brushed his hand over her hair as he pulled back a branch of those n__ew and fresh blonde hair__. Natasha looked at him fondly, with so much emotions. She had never looked at anybody the way she looked at him. "I'll soon have to go but I don't want to." She said._

"_Then, stay with me." He pleaded her grabbing her hand gently. "Don't leave." _

_Natasha sit up in the bed pulling the covers over her upper body. "You know I can't. It's too dangerous." _

_Steve sighed. He knew she was right. "Where are you going this time?" He then asked._

"_Russia probably." _

"_Russia?!" He exclaimed sitting up as well to get a better view of her face. "That is as much dangerous as staying with me and the guys if not more!" _

"_That is exactly where they don't expect to find me." She retorted sighing. _

_He shook his head in disagreement. "No, you can't go there. You'll end up being killed by anybody from your past." _

"_Everywhere I go is a dangerous place for me!" She argued and pulled back the covers before standing up. She started getting dressed __and annoyed__. "I can't believe you're doing this again. Every time I come and every time it's time for me to leave you say this kind of things! It's not just hard for you, it's hard for me, too Steve." She turned around to look at him. "You think that it doesn't scares me to leave? __To be on my own?__You are Captain American, God's righteous man that everyone looks after. I'm just the Black Widow with more than thousands enemies around the world. I have enemies in almost every countries!" _

"_Nat..." He sighed. "I care too much about you to loose you."_

"_Me, too." She sat down on the bed. "When I say I have to go, I have to. You can't try to convince me to do otherwise, Steve." _

"_Fine." He reluctantly said. _

_Natasha stood up and started pulling her clothes in her bag while Steve got dressed. When she finished reuniting all of her stuff she zipped closed the bag and looked at Steve. "Come here," He told her holding out his big arms for her to be enveloped by. She walked up to him and hugged him closing her eyes. Steve buried his head in her now blonde hair and whispered in her ear sweet nothings. _

_They pulled away after a moment and he looked into her green eyes. "Remember, when __you miss me close your eyes_. _I may be far __from you __but __I'm__ never gone __and w__hen you fall asleep __without me next to you, j__ust remember that we lay under the same stars." _

_She nodded with a smile on her lips, he always told her that before she would leave. "I know you can't stay __but let me hold you a little longer now." He wrapped again his arms around her and left a sweet kiss on her cheek. __"No matter what happens, you'll never be alone Natasha." Steve said after a few minutes of silence. "My heart is with yours, so even if we're apart, you'll never be alone."_

**_W__akanda, 2018_**

Natasha ran through the forest as she saw nobody around her. Thanos had came and blocked her under rocks she couldn't free herself from. She couldn't see where he went nor who he went to. She kept debating herself until she heard someone scream in pain then she heard Thor yelling 'NO!' and a few seconds later she was freed from the rocks. This is when she started running to see what had happened. People's names where called out but she kept running to find her friends. She recognized Bruce in one of Tony's armor in the middle of the trees and saw that Thor was there, too. They seemed to be looking forward and they did not look one bit happy. She ran faster and noticed that Steve was crouched down before somebody's body. She ran to him and saw that it was Vision. Her mouth open as a gasp of terror left her mouth, she looked down at the body with horror and sadness. The top of his head, where the stone was, was cracked open and he had turned grey.

Seeing this horror, Natasha put her hands over her belly in shock, but also in a _protective_ way. This is it, the worst had happened. Steve collapsed on the ground breathing heavily in shock.

"What is this?" Rhodes asked taking a step forwards. Natasha just noticed that he and Rocket had as well survived whatever the hell happened. "What the hell is happening?" He asked again looking around.

A moment of silence fell upon them, they all tried to understand what had happened. Steve, realizing that almost everybody was gone said. "Oh, god."

**_New York, 2023_**

She was walking around the kitchen as she finished preparing lunch. Today, it was lasagnas, one of James' favorite food. She pulled out the two plates from the dresser along with the glasses and sat them down on the kitchen table. Soft music was playing and she danced through the whole room while setting the table and taking the lasagnas from the oven. She set the dish on the center of the table and turned off the music.

She walked to the front of the stairs and put a hand on the piece of wood. "James, come here!" She called out. "It's time to eat!" She informed him.

"James?" A voice she hadn't heard for years asked from behind her.

She jumped and looked behind her straddled. Her eyes grew at least three sizes and her mouth fell open in shock. Her eyes never left him, her heartbeat accelerated and she was frozen in place. So much frozen she hadn't heard the soft sounds of somebody climbing down the stairs.

"Mommy, what are we eating?" James asked from beside her. Her eyes never left the man standing at her door frame, but his eyes drifted from her to the little boy on the last stair.

"Natasha?" He called out, talking once again.

"Steve..." She whispered softly.

* * *

HI! Second one-shot, what did you guys think?

Just to let you know, for the three first parts of this story I used a song to help me write and you can find the lyrics in the character's dialogue. Now, your turn to find what song it is ;)

Also, this is only the first part of this one-shot there will be a second part. This is a requested story by ninjarider1 from

Plot: Natasha was pregnant with Steve's child in the aftermath of Thanos' snap and she never revealed it to Steve until 5 years later where the events of Endgame took place. She and James live in their own cabin in the woods.


	3. Love and battles part 2

**S T O R Y • T H R E E**

**L O V E • A N D • B A T T L E S**

**P A R T • T W O **

**_New_** York, 2023

_She was walking around the kitchen as she finished preparing lunch. Today, it was lasagnas, one of James' favorite food. She pulled out the two plates from the dresser along with the glasses and sat them down on the kitchen table. Soft music was playing and she danced through the whole room while setting the table and taking the lasagnas from the oven. She set the dish on the center of the table and turned off the music._

_She walked to the front of the stairs and put a hand on the piece of wood. "James, come here!" She called out. "It's time to eat!" She informed him._

_"James?" A voice she hadn't heard for years asked from behind her._

_She jumped and looked behind her straddled. Her eyes grew at least three sizes and her mouth fell open in shock. Her eyes never left him, her heartbeat accelerated and she was frozen in place. So much frozen she hadn't heard the soft sounds of somebody climbing down the stairs._

_"Mommy, what are we eating?" James asked from beside her. Her eyes never left the man standing at her door frame, but his eyes drifted from her to the little boy on the last stair._

_"Natasha?" He called out, talking once again._

_"Steve..." She whispered softly._

_"Mommy! Mommy!" Her son called out for her. "Mommy, wake up!" He was telling her and Natasha turned to look at him. She saw that he was looking at her with innocence and her head turned back to where Steve was to find him gone. "Mommy!" James said, his voice fading.l _

Natasha gasped slightly as she woke up. She felt a weigh on her stomach and opened her eyes to see her child sitting there with an angelic smile. "Hi, mommy." He told her as he laid on top of her. She smiled and kissed his head.

"You're heavy." She complained slightly.

He chuckled. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." She smiled and stood up wrapping her arm around his small body so he wouldn't fall. She looked at the blonde haired boy who had the same boyish smile as his father.

His father. How long it has been since she last saw him. Sure, they had been talking over the phone or through holographic calls but they haven't seen each other until one month after the snap. Steve had not been questioning her about her disappearance and she was thankful for that. She felt a pang on her heart every time she'd speak with him and that James would be close by. She always made sure he was in another room or watching a movie. The boy had no idea who is father was, he didn't even know children could have two parents or more.

He hadn't been in contact with anybody else but his mother, his aunt Carol that he rarely saw and his uncle Rhodes. They were the only two who knew about his existence, Natasha had kept the secret from everybody else that was still alive.

Shortly after the snap, the remaining avengers had quickly drifted apart. Tony and Pepper had retired in a cabin into the woods when they discovered about the CEO's pregnancy. Thor left for Norway where he rebuilt Asgard with the survivors and where he had fallen into his depression over losing his brother, his friends and people. Bruce had left the compound and Steve had taken his own apartment away from the new facility.

Despite living in the woods, away from everybody, Natasha had managed to take care of everything from there while talking care of her child. She had helped orphans and family through the five years even if she was as devastated as everybody was.

She hadn't told Steve about their child because she didn't to cause more pain. They never got to talk about what they were even if they knew something strong had happened between them. The thing is that Steve had lost Bucky and Sam, well so did she but she didn't want to increase his pain while he lost everybody. At that time, Tony was lost and to her eyes, it wasn't the right time to speak about her pregnancy.

The fact alone that she was pregnant while she was supposed to not be able to procreate had scared her to death and she had this sense of protection over her child that made her flew away from everyone. Carol and Rhodes had been very understanding with her and they never pushed to tell to Steve about his child.

"Mommy," James called out his mother bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Who is the man in our kitchen?"

Natasha frowned. "What? James, is there a man in our kitchen? Who is he?"

The little boy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Did he see you? Did you speak with him?" She urged on.

"Yes! He told me to wake you up." James informed his mother.

"Okay, go to your room, darling. Mommy is going to talk with the man and I don't want you around." She put her son down and he immediately listened to his mother. He ran to his room and played with his toys.

Natasha grabbed her gun that was under her bed and climbed down the stairs. She held down the gun holding it with both of her hands. She brushed herself against the wall as she walked through the corridor leading to the kitchen. She silently let out a sigh and entered the kitchen holding up her gun.

"Whoa!" The man said. "Is that how you greet a friend?"

Natasha sighed as she noticed who the man was. Just what she needed. She pulled down her gun and looked at him as she grumpily asked. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Not even a hello or how have you been?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. "That's not nice, Red."

"What the hell do you want, Stark?" She asked and put the gun on the table.

Tony looked at her action with a raising eyebrow. "Okay." He slightly said and sat down on a chair. "We found a way."

"To what?"

"Save everybody." He said seriously. "We found a way to bring everybody back."

She looked at him and shock came across her face. She was not expecting to ever hear those words. "How?" She asked softly as she sat down with her face still shocked.

"Time travel."

She nodded slightly and shrugged. "Okay."

"Okay? It doesn't shock you or anything?"

"I've been receiving emails from a raccoon, so nothing sounds so crazy anymore Tony." She informed him. "Are we going to go through time to where everything started? To Wakanda when Thanos came?"

Tony looked at her and he held out his finger towards her as his mouth fell aback. "No. We actually are going to collect the stones when they all were on earth."

"But not to battle in Wakanda?"

"Well, Thanos is dead and we put ourselves more in danger if we try to get the stones directly from him." He informed her. "Plus it wouldn't change anything, whatever you do in the past it is not going to change our time but it will creates a new alternate."

Natasha nodded slightly trying to understand and looked at him. "Alright. When will you guys go in the past?"

"As soon as possible." Tony told her. "Mostly when _everybody_ is reunited."

She stood up and went to the dresser to take out the plates for breakfast. "You can't be implying that I come with you. Everything went great these last year's even if we weren't all together." She stubbornly said.

"We need you, Natasha." Tony pleaded as he stood up. "The world needs you one more time, we could bring everybody back... Bucky, Sam, T'Challa, Wanda... Peter..." He said his voice cracking a bit. "Even Barton's family..."

Natasha put her hands on the counter and her eyes closed as her heart tightened at the mention of everybody they had lost. "Tony, don't."

"Don't be stubborn, Nat." He said. "If there's a chance, as small as it is, we have to take it."

"I can't..."

"Why? Because of Steve? Because of your son? Because you never told about him to anybody?"

Her head shoot to his. "How do you know?" She asked, she didn't care if she was admitting it all. There was no point in lying.

"It's pretty obvious. That child really is a combination of the two of you and even if I hadn't been told that something had happened the two of you, that makes me happy?"

"I don't think that Steve would be happy if he knew." She told him. "How can I face him? I had so many opportunities to tell him and I just kept my mouth shut."

"Natasha, he'll forgive you, he's Steve. He might be mad at you for some time but he wouldn't stay this way forever." He assured her as he put a hand over her shoulder.

"I- I- I'll tell him when everybody is going to be back." She said.

"The boy can stay with Pep and Happy, he'd get to know his cousin." Tony told her. "We don't live far away from your place anyway."

Natasha nodded. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

I know this is short, but I was wondering if you guys would like it if I turned this story into a short story?

To ninjarider1, it's Miss Author and not Mr Author :)

I know that this is yet not what you asked for but I will come to it in the next part.

Thank you for the love!


	4. The right one

** · F O U R**

**T H E · · O N E**

Steve Rogers stood at his front door, his hand on the knob feeling the quaking of the door as somebody banged on it with their fist. He sighed and flung open the door out of frustration, it was late in the evening he wanted to be alone after a long and successful mission with the Avengers. He saw at his doorstep a very annoyed looking Natasha, even in this state she was beautiful. His heart pounded in his chest at the sight of her.

See, Steve had feelings for the spy ever since he first laid eyes on her which was now three years ago and he still couldn't declare his love for her even though he wanted to.

"Finally! I thought I'd have to break it down." She spoke up with some annoyance in her voice as she entered the apartment without the soldier's invitation, she made herself at home removing her jacket and she sat down on his couch.

"Do as you please." He muttered earning a glare from the woman.

He sighed closing the door, he was happy that she was here, he always was, but he was pretty sure he knew why she had came here tonight. Earlier, he spoke to Sharon and told her he wasn't ready to date someone. The blond woman had understood and said she'd be there whenever he was ready.

"What happened with Sharon?" She asked going straight to the point.

Steve went to his kitchen without saying anything and came back with two bottles of beers. He gave one to Natasha and settled on the couch next to her. "I stopped whatever we had." He replied.

A huff escaped her lips. "Why would you do that?"

"It's complicated." He said opening his beer.

"Well, I'm all ears." She smiled and drank some of her beer. She watched Steve patiently waiting for him to start talking. He didn't say anything, he didn't want to bother her with his insecurities. He stared at the wall as he took a sip of his drink while thinking about his life.

Natasha got annoyed by the silence after some minutes so she spoke up, she knew she'd have to ask questions for him to talk. "Didn't you want to date her?"

"Yes." He said. "No. I don't know."

"Why did you stop whatever you two had going on? You don't like her?" She asked insisting with her questions.

He sighed, he was a bit annoyed by all of her questions about a non-existent relationship with another woman. "I do like her, it's silly. I don't want to date-"

"You don't want to date anyone?" Natasha asked interrupting him before he could even finish.

"Sort of." He took a sip of his beer. "It's not that I don't want to date, I do."

"Then what is it?" Natasha asked interrupting him again before he could say anything more. She was eager to know why he would do a such thing.

Steve sighed and fumbled with the bottle of beer in his hands. "It's just... What if I'm not ready?" He questioned forgetting about his annoyance towards her insistence.

"Not ready for what?" She asked. "To date?"

"Not ready for everything." He told her as his eyes meet hers. "For taking care of myself or my possible girlfriend and family. For accepting the fact that I can't go back. What if I'm not ready for love, for..."

Steve blushed before the word came out of his mouth.

Natasha noted his discomfort and smirked. "For?" She asked with a teasing tone.

He looked away shyly. "You know what..."

Natasha smirked even more and took a sip of her beer. Steve kept going anyway. "I've never had a girlfriend... I didn't even kiss anybody yet."

"You never kissed?" She exclaimed with surprise as she scooted closer to him.

Steve looked down at his hands and chuckled humorlessly. "I'm surely the oldest living person who never went first base."

"Nah, I think perhaps somewhere like in Asgard there must be other persons but if you wanna stay around here on earth, I think nuns never did too." Natasha smiled enjoying his discomfort about what he was saying, he was flushing in embarrassment and she was not making it easy.

Steve shook his head. "Let's- let's talk about something else, I'm making a fool of myself."

Natasha took his hand and looked into his eyes. She wasn't smiling anymore, she looked serious yet so comforting at the same time. "Look, I'm sorry for trying to mess with you but there's nothing you should be embarrassed about, Steve. You're a good man, you are everything somebody could ask for and I'm pretty sure most of people in the world would love to kiss Captain America."

"Most of people in the world?" He asked her, unbelieving it. "Including you?"

Natasha looked at him softly. "No."

Steve's face fell at her reply, he really had no chance to be with her. Natasha seemed to have seen the look on his face because she felt the urge to explain further her statement. "I wouldn't want to kiss Captain America, I would want to kiss Steve Rogers. You're them both but people seems to forget who you truly are."

Steve beamed at her explanation through he tried to not show it, he had a small smile on his lips and he looked at her intensely. "Would you act on that wish and kiss me now?" He asked with forwardness.

"What?" She looked at him with widening eyes, she couldn't believe his words. The man she loved asked her to kiss him, if it was any man she would've already jumped on him and kiss him like there's no tomorrow but it's Steve. He was so pure, so good while she was all the contrary so impure and broken.

Steve began talking again when he noticed she hadn't said anything more. "I know we're colleagues, I'm just your partner and it's not right of me to ask you such a thing. But I'm not sorry for wanting to kiss you, and I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're afraid about."

"Steve... I- I can't do that."

"Why not?" He looked at her.

"Let me tell you something," She started. "I'm not the right person." She shook her head slightly. "For a kiss to be really good you want it to mean something. You want it to be with someone you can't shake off your system, the first kiss means everything, Steve. A first kiss is so hot and so deep you never want to come up for air. You can't cheat your first kiss, Steve, especially with me. Trust me, you don't want me to be your first kiss. You'll find someone, one day and that person will be the right one because when it's the right one the kiss is so perfect and means everything."

Steve scooted closer to her and Natasha stood up. He stood up as well and took one of her hands in his. "I already found the right one." He gently placed a hand on her cheek pulling her body towards his as he leaned down. He pressed his kiss on hers softly and gently his eyes closed. His other hand trailed to her hair as he kissed her. He slid his fingers through her hair holding her head close to his and tugged slightly on them.

Natasha shivered at the sensation and found herself kissing him back as her eyes closed. She sighed happily into the kiss, her thoughts vanished the moment she felt his mouth on hers. Steve slowly pulled back needing to breath. He pecked her lips before opening his eyes to look at her. She stood before him, her eyes closed and lips parted. She breathed softly as she opened her eyes. Her emerald eyes locked into his intense baby blue eyes. He still had his hands on her head as he whispered. "You're the right one, Natasha. You've always been, I just didn't realize it before."

"But I was not worth of your first kiss."

"You're worth everything." He caressed her soft cheek. "You're the right one for me I know it, you're the one I want, the one I need, the one I love."

Natasha stumbled back at his words her eyes widening again, his hands fell from her head. She stuttered trying to get the words out. "Y-you love m-me?"

"Ever since I laid eyes on you."

"I- I..." She stuttered. "Steve... How can you love me? I'm a monster."

Steve shook his head. "You're not a monster, Natasha. I don't care about what you did in the past even if it was willingly or not. I care about who you truly are, a good woman. I love you, _I love you_." He insisted looking into her eyes fondly.

Natasha's eyes watered and she walked to him slowly. Their eyes never broke contact, she saw the truthiness in his eyes, she saw the care and love he had for her. "I love you too, Steve." She admitted softly but before he could say anything, Natasha placed her hand on the back of his neck and brought his head down to kiss him.

He wrapped his arms around her as they kissed. Natasha pulled away and put her forehead again Steve's, a happy smile played on both of their lips.

Nothing else mattered to them at this moment, they loved each other. Steve never felt happier, he had found the right one.

What do you think? Leave a review!

I know I had posted this as a stand alone but I thought of rewriting it and adding it here, I hope you guys like it.

Feel free to check out my other stories!


	5. Your name part 1

** • 4**

** • N A M E**

** • O N E**

Steve exited the car and set his two feet on the wet ground of the street. He closed the door after tipping the taxi driver and got back his bag back. His eyes traveled around the street, taking in the beauty of it. He stood in the middle of the pavement as people passed by him and some looked at him with an annoyed look but he didn't care. He was too lost in the memories of his childhood to even care about those people, a smile crept up on his lips as he turned around towards the entrance of the building he had been dropped in front of.

He walked to the stairs and opened the door of the building. When he walked inside, the smell of fresh and clean insides hit his nostrils. He looked at the mailboxes and found the apartment of the person he had intended on seeing, he climbed up the stairs. As he walked, on every floors he checked the number of the apartment on every doors. Once he reached the good number, he smiled and knocked softly on the door. He waited patiently and he heard people's voice come from inside the apartment. He leaned and put his ear on the door and heard the people fighting with one another.

He let out an exaggerated sigh and turned the knob to open the door. He stepped inside and closed softly the door trying to not make any noises. He set the bag by the door and put himself against the wall to listen to the two persons in the apartment.

"That's not even true!" One of them said.

"Yes, it is! I heard you say that!" The other guy said. "I thought I was _your _best friend!"

A sigh escaped the first guy's mouth. "You are, Bucky, now stop bugging me!"

"Oh, no, no, no. I won't stop! You called Stark _your _best friend, _Stark_!" Bucky accused dramatically. "I'm not going to go away Sam, not until you admit straight to my and the world that we are best friends!"

"Oh, for the love of God! What has gotten into you? I was drunk, dammit!"

"You still did it." The brunette said.

Steve smiled widely as he heard the conversation, he thought it was very odd for them to fight about that but not out of character. He considered recording them but knew that it was the right time to announce that he was here.

He walked into the living room and noticed that the two other men didn't see him there. "I thought I was your best friend." He said in a mocking tone to make his presence known.

"Oh, dear God!" Bucky squealed scared and looked at Steve. "Buddy!"

Steve smiled. "Hi, guys."

Sam cleared his throat and turned his tongue in his mouth. "How- How long have you been standing there, exactly?"

"Long enough to know that you guys will be mocked until the end of time." The tall blonde guy said with a smirk on his lips. "Anyway, I decided to come here to see you guys. It's been a long time since I've been away from home."

Bucky had a hopeful look in his eyes as his looked at his childhood friend. "Are you finally coming back in Brooklyn?"

Steve pursed his lips and gently shook his head. "I just meant for a few days... I'm not ready to come back yet." He said softly and gave his friends an apologetic smile.

He hadn't been in Brooklyn for over 6 months and it would have been more if he hadn't missed his friends. They were the only reason why he would come back from time to time but they weren't a good enough reason for him to move back in his childhood city.

"Well," Sam started. "Let's party! We have to make your little journey memorable."

"With your fight you've already made it memorable." Steve pointed out teasingly and laughed when the two men complained.

Steve and Sam walked to the doors and were talking about which bar to go to. "Uh, guys? It's only 10 am." Bucky told them with a grimaced face. "Way too soon to drink."

Sam moved his eyes around as he thought about a good destination to go to. He then looked at Bucky and smirked. "I know where we could go."

"Do you mind if I leave my bag here?" Steve asked and pointed with his right hand to the bag sitting by the door.

"It's already there anyway." Sam shrugged and opened the door. The two other men followed him out and Bucky locked the door. As they climbed down the stairs, they made conversation. "So, where have you been living lately?" The brunette asked.

"The great town of Damariscotta." Steve said as he kept on walking down the stairs he had climbed up just five minutes ago.

Sam's eyebrows raised suspiciously and he threw a glance towards his friend. "Did you just made that town up?"

"No, of course not. It's actually a great fishing and boarding community." The blonde haired man defended. "They have oyster shells all over their shores that are from Native American gatherings 2,500 years ago."

"That's true that you've always been quite the fish man." Bucky muttered mockingly.

Sam gave him a funny look. "Whoa, I'm impressed."

"They're just proud people, once you get here they get chatty with you."

"Yeah, I'm going to need proofs that _that _exists." Sam said again and made Steve sigh in despair when he added. "Oyster shells my ass."

The three men walked out of the building and went to the destination Sam was thinking of. When they were near, Bucky knew where they were going. "You fucker!"

"What?" Sam said innocently.

"I know where you're taking us, I'm not going there!" Bucky stopped walking and crossed his arms like a child making a scene.

Steve frowned and looked at his friends. "What's wrong with that place?"

"Nothing!" Sam said at the same time Bucky said. "Everything!"

The brunette man sighed. "I cannot face her, Sam."

He walked closer to Bucky and gave him a sympathy look. "You will have to face her, Bucky, one day or another."

"I know..." He sighed.

"It's been a month, you got to move on and seeing her might just help you." Sam advised him with a soft voice.

Steve looked at the two men strangely. First, he didn't know what they were talking about. Second, Sam was acting so nice it was kind of terrifying. He knew he misses a lot ever since he has been living away from his friends but he couldn't do better. "What's going on?" He genuinely asked.

"That's a story for later, we gotta go, bitches." Sam said and started walking again.

"Anddd, he's back." Bucky said and shrugged. He and Steve began walking again trying to follow Sam through the small crow of Brooklyn. They reached a restaurant called 'The Brooklyn Shop' and went inside. Bucky immediately looked around, trying to see if she was here.

"Come on, let's sit down." Sam urged them on to table.

Steve sat down at the opposite of his friends and looked at them both. "So, can I know now what this all was about?"

"Well, you're probably going to know in three... two... one..." Sam said, muttering the last words as his eyes looked past Steve at somebody that was coming their way.

"Hey, guys." A woman greeted them with a small smile on her soft red painted lips. Steve turned his head to look at her and noticed her long brown hair. She was wearing in a blue dress and had around her waist an apron. The blonde guy understood that she must have been working here.

"Hello, Wanda." Bucky said with a small smile and a lingering look in his eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?" She said in a soft, small voice.

"I'm doing okay." He replied in the same soft and small voice that she had used.

Steve looked at the two and wondered what had happened but he know that this wasn't the right time to ask. He noticed the look on their faces, Bucky and that woman – Wanda – had kind of a sad and nostalgic look while Sam carried a sort of awkward look. So, he decided to speak up. "Hi, I am Steve Rogers." He said looking at Wanda with a polite smile.

"I've heard so much about you, Steve. I'm Wanda Maximoff, nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand to him which he shook gently.

"Likewise." He told her once he let go.

Wanda nodded and looked at Sam then back at Steve as she said. "Could I speak to Bucky alone?"

"Of course." Sam agreed and stood up. He indicated to Steve to stand up which he did and the two men went to the counter of the restaurant.

Wanda told her colleague that she was taking her break then sat down the opposite of Bucky where Steve was sat.

Sam and Steve sat at the counter. "It's about time we get served." Sam said with a smirk as he looked up at woman behind the counter. "We've been here for probably five minutes."

Steve frowned slightly as he looked at his friend. Then he looked up to the employee he was talking to and his eyes almost fell out of their sockets. There stood a beautiful woman, he was taken aback by her beauty. She had mid-length red fiery hair and beautiful emerald eyes.

"Well, Sam, I think you're going to wait a few more minutes." She said with an equal gentle smirk. She turned to Steve. "However, you friend's gonna get treated before you." She let out a soft chuckle and stepped in front of Steve. She put both of her hands on the counter and looked at him. "What can I get you?"

Steve shrugged. "Something to eat, anything, I'm not complicated."

"Alright, masterpiece." She said and went away to make his command. When she returned she gave him what she chose and noticed that Bucky and Wanda were talking together. "They're finally talking." She said. "Oh, that's amazing."

"Yeah, it is. It was about time." Sam commented with a smile as he looked at the two adults. "Anyway, Red, this is my friend Steve." He told the waitress as he put a hand on Steve's shoulders. The later man was halfway through biting into the sandwich and was surprised.

"Steve Rogers, ma'am." He added once he swallowed.

Natasha laughed amusingly, despite being a waitress for two years now she had never been called ma'am by anybody except children perhaps.

"We gonna go out tonight to celebrate his journey back home and I was thinking you and the girls could come with us." Sam spoke up with a little smirk on his face.

The woman shook her head and let out a sigh. "When will you understand that she is engaged? I'm not stupid Sam, I know you want to try to get Maria again."

"Oh, no, no. That is not my intention." He said innocently. "I know she's engaged and I don't even remember what she looks like."

"Still having trouble with the girls I see." Steve chuckled as he looked with a teasing look to his friend. "This has never been your strength."

Natasha laughed again at Steve's comment. She got to admit it to herself, he was handsome! He was looking at her with a soft smile on his lips and she knew why.

"Shut up," Sam growled softly at Steve. "You're the one to talk."

Steve shook his head as he looked down with a soft smile. "I know." He shrugged and looked at Natasha. "How much do I own you?" She gave him the prize and he paid her.

"Thank you." She replied and put the money away. She came back to where the two men and added. "By the way, to answer your question I'll call Maria and see with Wanda if they want to go out. Will Stark be there?"

Sam was about to say something but Steve beat him to it. "If he is, Bucky will be surely jealous." He smirked when Sam groaned.

"Steve, don't you dare." He warned as he looked at him.

"When I arrived at their apartment, they were fighting because Bucky was jealous that Sam said that Stark was his best friend." Steve explained to the redheaded woman who laughed wholeheartedly.

"You guys are unbelievable." She shook her head and walked around the counter and outside of the restaurant to call Maria.

Steve tried to see if there was a badge on her apron because he didn't even know her name and he didn't dare to ask. He was pretty sure somebody would pronounce her name. After a little moment, she returned and looked at Sam with a smile. "Maria said she's dying to go out."

"Fabulous." Sam said.

Bucky, Sam and Steve arrived at the bar that they usually went to. When entered they looked around for the girls, they found them already drinking and sitting at a table. They walked towards. "Hey," Sam said first and sat down.

Wanda stood up when she saw Bucky and smiled at him. "Hey, again." She said and he went to sit down next to her. "Oh, Maria this is Steve, he's a childhood friend of Bucky. Steve this is Maria, my best friend."

"Nice to meet you." The blonde guy said and sat down.

"Wait, I thought you were my best friend." Natasha said in a mocking tone as she looked at Maria. "I'm so jealous!"

Bucky gasped and looked at Steve who was laughing. "You told her!" He accused with his finger. "You fucker!"

He couldn't stop laughing and neither could Natasha and Maria. Wanda chuckled and looked at Bucky. "And she told us." The brunette groaned and shook his head.

The group ordered drinks and spoke to one another sharing stories and jokes. After a little moment, Wanda dragged Bucky to the dance floor and made him dance with her. The two held each other as they laughed and danced. "It's nice to see them like that." Maria said with a smile on her lips.

Steve looked at the other adults, trying to see if somebody was going to add something but all they did was agreeing with hum. It was getting annoying to not know what happened, he knew he lived somewhere else but that wasn't a reason to be left out.

"Let's dance." Maria grabbed Natasha's hands and went to dance with her.

Sam looked at Steve. "Don't expect me to ask you to dance." He shook his head and went to dance with the others.

Steve laughed and went to sit at the bar. He ordered another drink and enjoyed the music that was playing. "What are you doing here, big guy?" He heard the redhead woman's voice ask him and he looked sideways to find her sitting on the stool next to his. "Are you not a dancer?"

"Not really." He said shaking his head. He then took a sip of his beer and looked at her. She was leaning against the counter with her back to the counter. He turned around and watched his friends dance. Sam was now dancing with Maria who wasn't complaining about that. "Hey, can I ask you something?" He said as he looked at the woman.

Natasha returned his look and expected him to ask her name because she knew he didn't know it. "Of course."

"What happened between Bucky and Wanda? Nobody seems to want to tell me." He thought that she might not answer but to his surprise she did.

Natasha sighed and looked at the two concerned and back at Steve. "They've been dating for the past year and we didn't know until 6 months ago I think." She explained. "Around two months ago, Wanda discovered that she was two months pregnant. They were very happy even through they haven't been together long and they decided to keep the child and raise her together. It was a baby girl but… Wanda had a miscarriage and lost the baby. It was very hard for the both of them, especially Wanda. They were both broken and they will always probably will be. They were fighting constantly until they decided to call it quits."

Steve sighed. "God..." He whispered as he looked down. "I wasn't there for him, for them." He accused himself and looked up at the ex couple on the dance floor. "He should have called me."

"It isn't the easiest thing to you know." She said and put a hand on his shoulder. "But don't hold on to the past and be there for him for as long as you can."

He nodded and looked at her with a soft smile.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked after a minute of silence. When Steve shook his head she grabbed his hand. "Oh, I'll make you dance." She pulled him up from the stool and dragged him to the dance floor. Steve shrugged, oh what the hell! And he began dancing with Natasha.

The group danced and partied all night. Sam brought Maria back to her place, Bucky and Wanda went to get something to eat, and Natasha took Steve home. Once they were in her apartment, she slammed him up the wall and brought her lips up to his.

Steve put his hands on her waist and kissed her passionately. As they kissed, she lead them to her bedroom and they removed each other's clothes. The blonde guy picked Natasha up and laid with her on her bed.

The two kept kissing each other before Steve's lips traveled to her jaw, neck then down her body.

"Steve..." Natasha moaned softly.

_To be continued…_

_Thanks for all the love! _

_Instagram → aroyallovc_


End file.
